Blackbird Lost
BlackbirdLost is a Thomas Grayson storyline from December 2014. It tells the story of nine-year-old Thomas Grayson who falls through a time portal and spends nine years away from his proper place in the timeline. Blackbird Lost also incorporates the canon appearance of Thomas Grayson into @MoAmoogiesPrime 's account. Act III was never concluded as a series of twitlonger solos like the previous acts did, but the story resolves with a nineteen Thomas returning to his proper era only two weeks after he disappeared. The events of Blackbird Lost are erased from DCRP canon during Chronophoenix . Act I: Broken Blackbird Click here for the full Act I. "I was born nine years ago. Except I'm nineteen. Weird right? I had a pretty good childhood up to age ten. I lived with my parents and siblings, got to eat ice cream, and play around. I couldn't wait to grow up so I could be a crimefighter like the rest of the family. It happened too early. In a way. One day, a man dressed in green and blue appeared in our loft. I was home alone and, being that naive little nine year old, thought it would be a good idea to fight him alone. Don't get me wrong, I had proper training and have taken on adult criminals before. But nothing could prepare me for what happened next. The man turned out to be a time traveling thief. I fell through the time portal with him but got separated in the continuum tunnel. I found myself on a distant planet, called Ryut, hundreds of years in the past. For those who don't know. before the Green Lantern Corps, the universe was policed by robots called Manhunters. However, they malfunctioned and decided that the best way to prevent crime was to eliminate all living beings. The space sector that contained Ryut was ground zero for their massacres. I spent five years living away from my family, my home, constantly under attack from Manhunter killer robots. My only companion was a Kryptonian name Silas, who was like a second father to me. After five years, we were able to create a boom tube teleporter. But Silas was killed by Manhunters before we could both escape. His sacrifice allowed me to get off Ryut, but the unstable matter we used to fuel it shot me all the way to a parallel future, 120 years from my original time." Act II: Generation Lost Click here for the full Act II. "The parallel future was dystopic, overran by - guess waht? - killer robots. This time, they were called OMACs, big blue robots with one red eye each and made from organic beings by nanobots. These OMACs targeted meta-humans and that's when I found out I wasn't the blood son of Barbara and Richard. My biological mother is Rose Wilson, making me the grandson of Deathstroke. Anyways, while I was in the future, I met the future version of my Uncle Damian (who is then Batman) who outfitted me with new gadgets, suit and tech. I became Red Hood, after the helmet my Uncle Jay gave me which I was lucky enough to have after all that time. I became part of that time's Justice League, doing our best to fight off the OMAC force. A breakthrough occurred when another time traveler, Captain Atom, arrived in the future. He helped us infiltrate the OMAC moon base and attempt to end the infection. Right after we got in, I was suddenly warped out of that time, by a magician in a parallel dimension. I have no clue if we succeeded or not." Act III: Cracked Mirrors Click here for the full Act III. Category:Thomas Grayson Category:MoAmoogiesPrime __FORCETOC__ Category:Storylines